


Drabble collection

by Venus1987



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mental Instability, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus1987/pseuds/Venus1987
Summary: A series of drabbles where I put my characters in different situations and see how they react.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 5





	Drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

> Being a typical student is hard enough. Having to deal with two versions of yourself just adds salt to the wound.

_I'm booored._

"Too bad."

_Surely you can find something amusing for me to do?_

With a sigh that betrayed her exasperation, Hera bent one of the corners of the page before closing the book she had been reading. Or, had been trying to read. Rereading the same line five times, at least, wasn't a particularly efficient way of getting through the book anyways. Damn it, she was letting Vera distract her once again. She had sworn to herself not to give in as easily anymore, but so far had had no luck following through. 

"Fine. You have my attention." Hera sat up from her lying position and put the book next to her on the bed, focusing completely on the apparition floating in front of her. 

In some ways, it was like looking at a mirror. The same brown hair and skin, paler than usual due to stress. The bone structure and other features were the same as well, but that's where the likeness ended. It was hard to see when they were both staying still like now, but the way they moved was different. Apparently her mirror's movements were more pronounced; theatrical. The way they expressed themselves was as different as two people could be. 

At the moment, the face of the ghostly creature morphed into one of surprise, before melting into delight. Clearly she hadn't expected Hera to play along. Hera however, didn't know why Vera–or just V, as she liked to be called–was surprised. She always tended to give in too easily. Oh sure, she huffed and complained and dragged things out, but always gave in. If not sooner, then later. Best to get it over with. 

_Oh do I? How lovely_. The spirit sat down beside her, smile widening in a way that always spelt trouble. In a sense, it was odd that the mattress didn't sink as V sat down. Then again, Hera would have been more concerned if it had. At least this was one thing to hold on to. A shred of evidence that it wasn't real. Something to cling to. 

_You know what I want._ The look Hera received was so full of childish hope that she almost felt bad for not being about to give in. Not that. Sure, she was a pushover, but she still had some sense left in her noggin. It was too dangerous. Still, her counterpart was so full of joie de vivre that it was painful to say no.

"You know I can't do that." Her tone of voice was like that of someone who has had to repeat themselves over and over again. The disappointment and mounting rage echoed through her being, the prickly edges of her counter's feelings melding seamlessly with her own. _Why?_ Hera winced at the broken word, looking away from V. She couldn't stand the look on her face; equal parts wounded child and angry prisoner. 

She had expected the rage. Expected another one of their arguments. They were more frequent lately, especially since V was no longer allowed out. But this was beyond imagining. The guilt was rippling through her in waves, telling her to just give in. But she refused. Hera knew very well that V could feel her emotions and thoughts, the same way Hera could sense hers. No secrets.

"Come here." Hera held her arms open, beckoning the spirit closer. Although she could sense anger beneath the surface, V climbed into her lap without hesitation, resting her forehead against Hera's shoulder. Hera wrapped one arm around V's back as support, using the other one to softly stroke her hair. They both let out a content sigh at the contact, the feeling running like a loop between them. 

"It's better this way. The world is a dangerous place, I don't want you to get hurt." V's hands clutched the front of Hera's hoodie, the sad resignation shifting to anger. No, not anger. It was purer than that, something she didn't have a word for. When she raised her head, the feeling was swirling in her eyes. I _am dangerous to the_ world, _you mean._ The voice was laced with bitterness and a bit of loathing. Hera was used to both feelings, but the latter still stung. Some things were just impossible to get used to. 

It was easy to forget how much Vera comprehended. So easy to treat her like the impulsive child she acted like. Too bad Hera was terrible with children. As much as she wanted to, Hera couldn't deny that V was right. They both knew it was true after all. 

_Why should I suffer because of your fear?_ It was a good question, but not one Hera was going to entertain. Before she could talk however, V continued on. _You have to let me out. You have to! You can't keep hiding._ Each word was a shock to her system, an attack on her senses. The shared despair threatened to drown her, and she was tempted to give in to that feeling. 

Of course, Vera pounced on that single moment of weakness. She gently took Hera's face in her hands, stroking one cheekbone with her thumb. _Let me handle it. You're so stressed out, you need rest._ As much as Hera tried to resist the saccharine words, she could feel herself slowly giving in to temptation. It was a matter of time really. There was no respite from the soft attack either. _Let me have the control, you know you won't be held accountable. The blame will be purely on me, if anything happens._

That… Wasn't particularly reassuring. But it was all Hera needed to give in. She was too tired to do anything else. With a sigh, Hera tipped her head forwards to rest her forehead against her mirror image. She didn't need to speak; they both knew she had lost. That didn't stop Vera from giving her an expectant gaze when she pulled back. 

"Don't make me regret this." It was as much a plea as it was permission. V's face lit up in familiar childish glee. And if this whole thing wasn't worth it only to see that look on her face. That look which had been absent for too long. 

Wasting no more time, Vera disappeared from her lap, shoving her consciousness to the front of their shared mind. A splitting headache mingled with relief. In her haste to finally have her freedom, V wasn't exactly being gentle. Even so, It felt so good after so long to just let go. To withdraw to the back of her mind. Not far enough back to completely shut the world out, just far enough to be an observer. Like watching TV while being bundled up in blankets on your couch. 

The ecstasy drowned out the headache and the oddness of not being in control of her own body. Gods, Hera had forgotten how good it felt to just let go. Apparently, so had V. She was just looking at her hands, slowly curling and uncurling her fingers. Even that simple motion made giddiness flood their consciousness. 

It didn't take long for V to take off towards the door. A twinge of panic went through Hera. _At least put on some different clothes first! We'll be recognised like this, or freeze to death._ It wasn't winter just yet, but even the autumns in London were brutal. 

"Aaaw, I just want to get going already." Nonetheless, she turned around to sort through the pile of clothes thrown haphazardly at the bottom of the closet. Since they liked wearing wildly different clothes, Hera kept their clothes separated. If V refused to hang things properly then that was her problem, not Hera's. That didn't stop her metaphorical eye from twitching at the mess though. 

Despite clearly wanting to get outside, Vera took her time choosing an outfit and even did her hair. The result was a white jumper and a bright pink long coat paired with dark purple slacks. It was something Hera wouldn't be caught dead or alive in, but V adored the bold and bubbly colors. Lastly, the hair. She pulled out the long strands from the low ponytail and set to work making a braid with a bright pink ribbon woven in. _You look like a sorority girl_ , Hera couldn't help but remark with equal parts amusement and dread. At least she wouldn't get recognised like this; she looked about two years younger. 

"Shut it, I look amazing," V snapped at Hera's thoughts, but there was no real bite to the words. As a final cherry on top, Vera slipped off the black ring Hera always wore on her right middle finger and put it in her coat pocket. After one last twirl in front of the mirror, she once again made her way towards the door to their apartment. "Any more objections, your highness?" Hera rolled her eyes as best as she could in her current form, but didn't comment. There was always the option of floating next to her body, like V was fond of doing, but she refrained. The whole point of this was to relax and if that meant shutting certain things out then that's what she would do. 

Satisfied that she was finally truly in control, Vera silently disappeared into the evening.


End file.
